RWBY: Final Eclipse
by DatsAKiwi
Summary: Jack Lancer is a 3rd year at Beacon, but his world will soon be turned on it's head when he must aid in defending against Salem and her followers. M for language and POSSIBLE lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone here's my first fanfiction, I apologize if this isn't good, anyway, I'll be featuring an OC in this, whether he'll have his own team or not is what I'm debating on.**

 **Name: Jack Lancer**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Faunus (Black Rabbit)**

 **Semblance: Foresight**

 **Eye color: Cobalt**

 **Age: 18**

 **Skin: same tone as Blake**

 **Hair color: black with bluish tinge along it, styled similar to the red in Ruby's hair.**

 **Personality: Sarcastic, speaks whatever he thinks with little concern of consequences, and is quite the snarky wise guy.**

 **Uniform: black long-sleeved vest, icy blue t-shirt, black light-weight sweats, black boots with icy blue soles, and black fingerless gloves.**

 **Weapon: Kwan Dao/Shotgun (named, Hunter's Fang)**

 **From: Haven**

 **Bio: Jack is a rabbit Faunus who takes pride in his great agility and reflexes, he speaks with a British accent, not much is known about him in the sense of his past, Ozpin knows about Jack's past, but keeps it concealed by the Faunus' request, not even Glynda knows it, Jack said he'd tell his story when the time feels right.**

"C'mon buddy! I thought you'd get faster by now!" Cardin's opponent taunted,

"Quit moving!" Cardin said through grit teeth as he swung his mace but missed his opponent,

"Hmmm...how's about 'no'?" The individual continued his taunting,

Once Cardin wore down, his opponent, a rabbit Faunus saw an opening, and took his shot, using his Kwon Dao to knock Cardin airborne, then axe kick him into the floor,

"The match is over, Jack Lancer is the winner." Glynda Goodwitch said,

"So...you said you'd 'crush' me? You talk bigger game than you can bring." Jack was crouching and smirked towards Cardin, who was sore all over from the shock of the impact moments ago,

"As much as I hate to say this to a student, Mr. Lancer is right, you're far too aggressive for your own good." Glynda said,

"I suggest you watch your opponents moves a bit more." Jack added on,

"I don't need this shit from you, Faunus scum." Cardin glared at Jack,

"I'm just trying to help, Wimpchester." Jack put his hands up defensively,

"That's enough you two." Glynda glared at the 2 mortal enemies,

"If you're going to misbehave like children, we WILL punish you like children." Glynda said firmly,

"Alright, class dismissed, remember, you all have tests tomorrow in Professor Oobleck's class, so I suggest you all study." Glynda said,

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow and took a large swig from his water bottle,

"Doesn't it ever make you nervous when you taunt him like that?" Jack heard a voice from behind, only to see Velvet standing there, waiting for an answer,

"Not really, Velvet, he's more bark and not enough bite." Jack said,

"How did you get to be so brave about him?" Velvet asked, watching as Jack sat down against the wall,

"Well, courage isn't the lack of fear, it's when you don't let fear take over, I'm actually constantly afraid against the Grimm, internally I just want to run away and hide, but I don't let fear stop me." Jack replied,

"If only more thought like you in combat." The two rabbit Faunus heard, Blake was walking over to them,

"Well there are many who do, however, some are too proud to acknowledge fear's presence, much like Cardin, if it weren't Grimm he was fighting, he would be dead within seconds." Jack said, with concern in his tone,

"You actually care if he lives or not?" Velvet asked,

"Not really, losing him wouldn't be so bad." Jack said before Yang came up from behind him and playfully smacked the back of his head,

"But then who would you play your pranks on?" Yang asked with a laugh,

"I'd find someone, oh and you just reminded me, I was gonna play a prank on Cardin tonight." Jack said,

"What is it?" Yang asked with excitement,

"Ghost pepper extract in his drink." Jack said with a devious grin,

"Ghost pepper extract instead of Tabasco sauce? That's a nice change of pace on a classic." Blake said,

The next day, Jack was sitting through Port's class, he was trying hard not to doze off as the professor went on AND on about his stories, whatever the hell it was, all he caught was something about a Beowolf and...potato salad?

Jack had an odd feeling that he was being stared down by someone...correction, several someone's, he didn't realize that the several pairs of eyes on him were various Faunus girls ogling him, they were whispering about how he was brave for tying ends with Cardin,

"It's behavior like that that doesn't surprise me why Cardin hates your kind." Weiss' words echoed in his head, thinking back to the previous night when he pranked Cardin,

"Well it's treatment like Cardin's that is the result of the white fang, now isn't it?" Jack retorted in his head,

"Can anyone tell me the best way to deal with a pack of Beowolves?" Port asked them,

"How about you, Mr. Lancer?" Port said, noticing Jack's attention span dissolving,

"Yes, Beowolves can be dealt with by slaying the alpha, the alpha is noticeably bigger than the rest." Jack answered,

"Precisely! You were paying attention after all!" Port said, quickly shooing aside the thought of Jack not paying attention.

Suddenly the bell rang, "Well, looks like we are out of time for today, off you go!" Port said, all the students got up and speed walked out of the classroom,

Jack was off towards Oobleck's class when he accidentally bumped into someone,

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was-" Jack lost his train of thought when he saw that he bumped into Coco Adel, his mind went blank and he was in a trance-like state,

"Hey! Lucky!" He heard her voice say while she snapped her fingers an inch or 2 from the bridge of his nose, snapping him out of his state,

"What? Oh! Sorry, Ms. Adel! I should've watched where I was going!" Jack stuttered,

"It's fine, you seem out of it." She said, tilting her glasses slightly, revealing her brown eyes,

"Sorry, you're just very pretty- I-I mean! I should be more careful! It's not that you're NOT pretty, you're beautiful in fact, I mean-!" Jack nervously sputtered and panicked helplessly,

"Calm down, I get it, just be more careful." Coco laughed before walking off,

"Smooth Lancer, REAL smooth." Jack Ruffled his hair in embarrassment,

He noticed Ruby Rose trying to keep from laughing at what she just saw play out before her,

"You're a real charmer, Jack, a real awkward charmer." Ruby laughed a bit,

"I'd like to see you try to come up with something on the fly!" Jack barked in annoyance.

 **Hey guys, sorry this was short, but I'm new to this story writing deal, anyway, hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Oobleck's test, Jack had a co-op mission to take part in, he wasn't sure with who, but he was praying it WAS NOT team CRDL, as we all know how CRDL feels about Faunus,

He was told to meet at Ozpin's office for details, along with who he'll be working with,

Once he got to Ozpin's office, he knocked on the door,

"Come in." He heard Ozpin say, he opened to door to find team CFVY there, Jack felt his heart race when he saw Coco standing there and looking right at him with her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses,

"We're working with the prankster?" Fox said, Jack was certain Fox would be glaring at him if it weren't for his blank eyes,

"He is the better choice for you, as his semblance is foresight." Ozpin said,

"A semblance like that always has a place in any team." Yatsuhashi said calmly,

"So, what's the mission?" Coco said, turning her gaze towards Ozpin,

"I need you all to check in on a small town on the outskirts of Vale, they have been having Grimm problems off to the North-East, I need you to check in on the town and if possible, pinpoint the reason why the Grimm are gathering there, if the situation grows too dangerous, return to Vale immediately." Ozpin said,

"On it." Jack and Coco happened to say in unison,

"Very well, off you go, if you find the reason for their gathering, report back here, I have sent the town's coordinates to your scrolls." Ozpin said, looking out his window,

Team CFVY and Jack left Ozpin's office in silence, after they left, Ozpin stood there in silence the only sound being the large cogs and gears turning overhead,

"So...who's leader of this mission?" Jack asked, as they walked through the corridor,

"I will be, as usual with these co-op missions." Coco replied, not looking back at Jack, who was lagging behind a bit,

"You really are fine with him taking part in our mission? He doesn't even have his own team." Fox said,

"Having a team or not doesn't change your own strength, his strength comes from his foresight." Yatsuhashi replied,

"And that could help us avoid a possible ambush." Coco added on,

Later, when the carrier landed just outside of the town, Jack and team CFVY disembarked, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings.

"Alright, so off to the northeast? Off we go." Jack said as he pulled ahead, turning his Kwon Dao "Hunter's Fang" into it's shotgun setting,

"So...he's got some spunk going for himself." Coco said, somewhat surprised by Jack's eagerness,

"From what I've seen, he does enjoy fighting." Velvet replied,

They saw Jack rush to the top of a hill and he suddenly froze,

"Guys! You might wanna see this!" Jack said,

Team CFVY got to the hilltop with Jack, and saw that the town had been ransacked, Beowolves prowling around all over,

"This is real bad." Velvet said,

"We need to call up Ozpin." Jack said, pulling out his scroll and calling up Ozpin,

"Mr. Lancer? Is everything alright?" Ozpin said, noticing the distressed look on Jack's face,

"Not exactly, have a gander for yourself." Jack said, turning the scroll towards the ruins,

"This situation is far worse than any of us assumed." Oobleck's butted in,

"Indeed, Jack, team CFVY, I suggest you take caution." Port said,

"Yes, your objective has changed, find out why they're in such a large concentrated area, and eliminate them along with the source." Ozpin said,

"Understood, we'll seek out survivors along the way." Jack said,

"Be careful." Ozpin said before the call cut off,

"Alright, anything tall, dark, ugly, and snarls, kill it without hesitation if it notices you." Coco said,

"Had I known that was needed, I woulda killed Winchester a LONG time ago." Jack joked, getting Velvet to laugh a bit,

As they wandered through the ruins, Jack and Coco took the lead, Jack used his foresight to see ahead, guiding CFVY safely through for the most part,

"Beowolves!" Jack exclaimed, the 2 Beowolves came running out of an alleyway only to turn towards the opposite direction from CFVY and Jack,

"They have an impeccable sense of smell but ignored us? Their alpha must be calling them, let's go check." Coco said, as she knew Beowolves normally had a "good" reason for ignoring nearby targets,

When they got to the Beowolves destination, they found the alpha, but noticed it and 8 others were surrounding a child, a little girl to be exact, she was at least 6 years old, wearing a pink shirt and overalls, and had platinum blonde hair, she was cornered and brought her knees close and covered her head,

"P-Please! L-Leave me alone! Help me! Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed through tears,

"No! Get the fuck away from her you bastards!" Jack shouted, right when a Beowolf turned towards him, the top half of it's head was lopped off by Jack's Kwon Dao,

The alpha leapt towards the girl only to be stopped by Yatsuhashi who blocked it's attack,

"Get the girl!" He said, Velvet picked her up and ran to safety as the other 4 fought off Beowolves,

Soon only the alpha remained, which Yatsuhashi knocked flat on it's back,

"How's it feel now? The hunter became the hunted." Jack said, turning his Keon Dao back to it's shotgun mode,

"Yippee Ky yay mothafucker." Jack said, before he delivered a shotgun blast at point blank into it's face,

"And that folks, is how you REALLY go out with a 'bang'." Jack said, doing his best Yang impersonation,

"Never again..." Coco said walking by behind him,

"Ozpin, we need to cut this mission short." Jack said, bringing up his scroll,

"Why is that, Mr. Lancer?" Ozpin asked,

"We found a survivor, a little girl to be exact, we barely managed to fend off the Grimm without Velvet being directly involved so she could protect her." Jack said,

"Very well, Mr. Lancer, this mission will be put on hold for now." Ozpin said,

"Alright, we're heading back." Coco said to the rest of team CFVY,

Back at beacon, they brought the little girl to the nurse,

"How is she?" Velvet asked as the nurse came out of the infirmary,

"She's in a state of shock, and exhaustion, we're better off letting her rest and calm down from her panicked state, other than that, just a few cuts and bruises." The nurse said,

"Thank the gods." Jack sighed,

"Even though the mission was cut short, I must commend you all for saving a survivor." They heard Ozpin say coming down the hall from straight ahead,

"It was not an easy feat, yet you managed, very well done." Glynda said as she tailed Ozpin,

"Upon looking into it further, I decided to put the mission up for elite hunters and huntresses only." Ozpin said,

"But we can handle it." Jack said,

"You barely got out of their unscathed, need I remind you that using your semblance as much as you did wore down your aura by a large amount?" Glynda said,

Jack didn't want to admit he couldn't handle it, he felt like he could still do it,

"Take care for now, I suggest you all take it easy so your aura's can restore." Ozpin said,

Once Ozpin and Glynda were gone, Coco gave Jack a quizzical look,

"What was that about? You never objected to Ozpin like that before, and you were unusually aggressive out in the field." Coco said,

"It's...It's nothing...I need some time to myself." Jack said, walking off,

Later, he was in his dorm room's shower, and rested his head against a tile wall, he closed his eyes, only to be haunted by visions of death and despair, pools of blood forming under the corpses of civilians, women, children, men, hunters and huntresses alike, he gasped and his eyes shot open.

"I won't let it repeat...never again." Jack thought as he calmed himself.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, lemme know what you think so far, also is there anything you'd wanna see happen at some point? :3**


End file.
